La soledad muere cuando nace el amor
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: La soledad muere cuando nace el amor, una frase verdadera, cuando estas con alguien estas mejor. Eso es lo que les pasara a Endou y a Aki, ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**He comenzado a escribir mi Endaki y aquí está el primer capítulo. Cuando comencéis a leer pensareis que es un Ichirika pero no, simplemente he metido a esta pareja. Ante todo es un fic Endaki. Espero que os guste. A ver si el capítulo queda largo y bien. Aclaro que este fic no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los anteriores. Aquí habrá en principio pocas parejas. **

**Capítulo 1: La llegada. Educación.**

Ichinose Kazuya, se hallaba aún durmiendo en su cama. Sonó el despertador, se revolvió entre las mantas y la almohada hasta que logró salir y apagar el despertador.

- Los despertadores tenían que ser ilegales. – Dijo Ichinose mirando al despertador con crueldad.

Él, apagó la alarma del despertador, sí, pero tras pasar un rato, no se molesto en mirar la hora. Eran pronto, apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Aún tenía tiempo para hacer varias cosas. Por ejemplo, avisar a sus compañeros de que se va. No los había avisado por mor de que intentaran que se quedase con ellos. Pero… ¿Con qué compañeros estaba? Pues con sus amigos de América. Él no había vuelto a Japón con el Inazuma ya que, podría jugar en la liga profesional de fútbol de América pero al final, no lo ficharon. Además, el prefería estar en Japón. Le gustaba más, el paisaje, las comidas, la tranquilidad, los compañeros… Pero en especial una persona, pero él no creía que esa era una de las razones para marchar, pero sí la era. Eran ya las once de la mañana, cuando se decidió por desayunar. Ya estaba peinado y aseado. Tras eso se dirigió a la cocina de su casa y cogió lo necesario para su desayuno. Leche, cola-cao y se preparó unas tostadas. Aún en pijama, subió a su habitación y se vistió. Mientras se ponía la camiseta pensaba – _Estoy deseando que lleguen las doce para partir _– Nuestro amigo creía que el viaje iba a ser larguísimo, ya que tendría que cruzar toda América, Europa y casi toda Asia hasta llegar a Japón. Después se dio cuenta de que puede hacer un camino mucho más corto si cruza el Pacífico. Se puede deducir que no es muy bueno en geografía…

Por fin se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Paso todos los controles que tenía que pasar y subió al avión. En cuanto pudo, cogió su MP4 y comenzó a escuchar música. Así, hasta llegar a Japón. Cuando llegó, Dylan le llamó por teléfono preguntando donde estaba a lo que contestó, que se había vuelto a Japón. Como bien sabía él, le leyeron la cartilla y a mitad del testamento colgó. No tenía ganas de escuchar pamplinas de su amigo. Cuando salió del aeropuerto, una limusina lo acompaño a su casa de Japón. Estaba en la puerta de la casa cuando rebuscando en sus bolsillos, no tenía las llaves… ¿Se las había dejado en América? No, una voz dulce y muy conocida para él, le dijo:

- Se le ha caído esto. – Dijo la chica enseñando las llaves.

Ichinose se giró y tomó las llaves. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona.

- Gracias… ¡Rika! – Dijo el chico abrazando a Rika.

- ¡Cariñín! ¡Has vuelto sin decir nada! – Exclamó la peli-azul.

- Era para haceros una sorpresa pero se ve que me has descubierto. – Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó a Rika a pasar la cual aceptó la invitación.

Rika nunca había ido a la casa de su Cariñín. Era muy bonita, estaba perfectamente amueblada, tenía dos pisos, cocina, salón, baños, habitación de invitados, salón de fiesta y más cosas propias de familia rica, como la del chico. Los dos se sentaron en un sofá del salón. Ichinose encendió la televisión y ambos la estuvieron viendo, pero no estuvieron atentos a ella. Ichinose no paraba de pensar en Rika y Rika no paraba de pensar en Ichinose. Rika comenzó a hablar y así tuvieron una corta conversación. Luego se miraron de frente, cerraron los ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse sonó un móvil. Se separaron bruscamente y se sonrojaron fuertemente, Rika aprovechó el coger el móvil para que Ichinose no le viera la cara roja como un tomate. – _¡Aki me cagó en tus muertos!_- Fue lo único que se digno a pensar.

Después de la llamada, ninguno se atrevió a entrarle al otro. Ya era tarde, ya que el horario de Japón es muy diferente al de América. Con lo cual Rika tenía que irse a su casa. Se despidió del chico y se fue de la bonita casa.

Al día siguiente, todos los del Raimon se encontraban entrenando, cuando se pudo divisar a alguien a lo lejos. Para Aki esa figura era imposible de no reconocer, era Ichinose. Por miedo a que no fuera él se quedo sentada donde estaba. El resto del equipo oyó lejanos pasos y se dio la vuelta. Quien venía iba lento caminando. A quien venía ya se le podía ver la cara y todos se dieron cuenta de que era Ichinose. Aki corrió hacia él a abrazarlo. Ichinose se dio cuenta de que era Aki y mientras pensaba en sabe dios qué sintió sus brazos. Aki le dijo:

- ¡Ichinose te he echado mucho de menos!

- Yo a ti también Aki. Pero ahora podremos vernos todos los días ya que he venido para quedarme.

Un Endou celosillo fue a junto los dos, especialmente por Aki. No le daba demasiada importancia a la llegada de Kazuya, le preocupaba que Aki tuviera novio. Ya que él tenía pensado declararse a ella pronto.

- ¡Hola Ichinose! Se ve que no sabes avisar de que vienes. – Dijo Endou para no quedar mal.

- No avisé porque quería daros una sorpresa. – Dijo Ichinose con su típica sonrisa.

- Nunca cambiarás. – Dijo entre risas Aki.

- ¿Entrenas con nosotros? – Le preguntó Endou a Ichinose para cambiar la situación.

- Aki, ¿y el que no cambia soy yo? Endou, siempre pensando en fútbol. Pero sí, juguemos. – Dicho esto fue corriendo hacia el campo.

En lo que no calló es que en cuanto llegará una nube de gente lo acorralaría y empezaría a hacerle preguntas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de su error, ya estaba en esa nube. Las gerentes desde el banquillo reían suavemente. Ichinose nada más que oía su nombre dentro de esa nube. De alguna de las maneras, consiguió salir. Los "periodistas" seguían pensando que Ichinose estaba dentro. Kazuya fue a junto de las gerentes y dijo:

- Por fin personas y no animales.

- Vaya saludo, ¿eh? – Dijo doña buenos modales; Natsumi.

- Ya me estas amargando la estancia. – Le dijo un desafiante Ichinose.

- A discutir a otro lado. – Añadió Haruna.

- ¡Hola Haruna! – Exclamó Ichinose. – Está bien, Natsumi, hagamos las paces, ¿sí?

- Está bien, pero lo hice para que te picarás. No lo tomes a mal. – Se disculpó la del pelo naranja.

- Tranquila te perdono. – Dijo Ichinose.

- ¡ICHINOSE! – Gritaba todo el Raimon mientras se dirigía en dirección a Ichinose.

- Oh no, otra vez no. – Decía Ichinose comenzando a correr como nunca corrió en su vida.

- Pobre. – Dijeron las tres gerentes entre risas.

A Aki casi la atropellan, justo volvió a junto de sus amigas por el camino de la marabunta.

- ¡Ah! – Gritaba Aki mientras se echaba hacia un lado para evitar ser atropellada.

- ¡Ichinose! – Gritaba la multitud.

- ¡Sabía que era famoso pero tanto…! – Gritaba Ichinose sin perder el ritmo mientras corría.

- Hola chicas. – Saludo Aki a las gerentes.

- Hola. – Saludaron ellas.

- Aki, ¿Tienes palomitas? - Preguntó Fuyuka.

- No, ¿Por? – Preguntó Aki algo extrañada.

- Para ver el espectáculo. – Dijeron las otras tres al unísono.

- Ah vale. Lo siento pero no tengo palomitas.

Ichinose acabó por tener que responder a todas las preguntas y demás cuestiones que le hacían los jugadores. Una vez acabado el entrenamiento era el turno de irse a casa.

- Aki, ¿Te acompaño a casa? – Preguntó Endou.

- Como quieras, Endou. – Respondió la chica.

- Vale, pues te acompaño, ¿Vamos?

- Espera, recojo esta y vamos.

Ya era noche, y que un chico acompañara a una chica a su casa de noche, era romántico, pero nuestro amigo Endou, no lo era así que estuvo todo el camino hablando de fútbol hasta que Aki se cansó

- Endou, ¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea el fútbol?

- Y la Mano Celes… ¿Eh? … ¿Te aburre? Te entiendo, sé que soy un apasionado por el fútbol, seguro que preferirías estar con Ichinose. – Dijo Endou disculpándose.

- Espera… Creo que sé lo que pasa… Crees que me gusta Ichinose, digo más, crees que estoy saliendo con Ichinose, ¿Verdad?

- Sí..

- Vale… Pues estas muy equivocado, con Ichinose ya estuve saliendo hace un par de años, y acabé dejándole porque no sabía hacer nada más que hablar de fútbol, casualmente, después de que le dejara dejo de hablar tanto del fútbol, pero la oportunidad conmigo la gasto. – Le regaño Aki.

- Y ahora… ¿Quién te gusta? – Preguntó Endou ansioso de respuesta.

- Endou, no me agobies más. Ya hemos llegado a mi casa así que chao. – Dijo Aki un tanto molesta.

- Vale, chao, hasta mañana. – Se despidió Endou.

Al llegar a casa, Endou subió a su habitación y por primera vez en mucho, lo primero que hizo no fue coger un balón, si no mirar una foto en la que aparecían él y Aki solos, sentados en un banco. Inconscientemente dijo su nombre y después dijo "Te quiero". Se quedó pensando un rato y dijo:

- Espera… ¿Qué?

Endou estaba enamorado, enamorado de Aki, con quien guardaba tanta amistad, con quien le contaba todo, con quien compartía todo, con quien hablaba de lo bueno y de lo malo, con quien consolaba, con quien ayudaba, con su mejor amiga. Ni en la infancia Fuyuka había llegado a ser tan amiga del. Endou, presa de sus sentimientos, despertó por la voz de su madre que decía:

- Endou, ¡A cenar!

- ¡Voy mamá!

Endou fue a lavarse las manos sin que su madre tuviera que decirle nada. Endou se estaba volviendo responsable, ni él mismo se lo creía. Lo que hace el amor…

Cuando bajó, la madre fue quien de poder ver las limpias manos de su hijo, y no tuvo que decirle que fuera a lavarse las manos, ya se las había lavado.

- Mamá, ¿Qué hay de comer? – Dijo educadamente Endou.

-_ Este no es mi hijo… ¿Tan educado se ha vuelto? _Hay una comida que te gusta mucho, hamburguesa.

- Que bien, seguro que está muy rica.

- _Que educado se ha vuelto… Por fin podré fardar de hijo educado con las otras madres._ Ya verás.

Endou comió la hamburguesa con cuidado de no manchar el uniforme ni de salpicar. Se había vuelto educado con tan solo un sentimiento, el amor. Pero su madre no lo sabía. Aunque era muy astuta, no podría adivinar si a Endou le gusta alguien, ya que él da a aparecer que quién le gusta, es el fútbol.

Al acabar la cena, Endou se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir, sin protestar ni rechistar, lo hice él solo. Y se había prometido a si mismo, que al día siguiente no llevaría balón al colegio.

Por otro lado, Ichinose estaba algo molesto por no haber besado a Rika, lo que siempre deseo. Y no iba a besarla en público, sabe muy bien lo cotilla que es la gente.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Que, ¿Os ha gustado? Creo que me ha quedado bien, pero juzgáis vosotros. Espero que os guste. No lo he hecho más largo por culpa de la inspiración. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chauuu, Jorge se vaaaa**


	2. Un Duro Golpe

**Holaaa! Por fin he subido el cápitulo 2! Espero que os guste!**

**La Soledad Muere Cuando Nace El Amor II; Un Duro Golpe**

Endou llevaba una semana ya siendo mas 'normal' pero no aguantó más. ¿Por qué? Porque notó que la mirada de Aki hacia él era distinta, muy distinta. No lo miraba con desprecio, pero sus ojos hacia él habían cambiado.  
>Decidió ir en chandal al instituto y volver a jugar al fútbol, lo que entusiasmo a la chica.<br>Se dió cuenta de que a Aki le gustaba el fútbol. O... ¿Estaba obsesionado y a Aki nisiquiera le gustaba Endou…?  
>El interior de su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer, estaba encerrado en una cárcel mental, de la que quería salir pero no podía, si le confesaba a Aki sus sentimientos, podría darse un buen golpe y prefería no arriesgarse.<br>Mientras Endou pensaba esto, Ichinose estaba lanzando el balón, Endou se dió cuenta de que le habían dado con el balón cuando se tambaleó, ahogó en un grito mudo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y cayó al suelo provocando la atención de todo el mundo.  
>Nadie se atrevía a ir a junto de él, ni siquiera Haruna, la médica del club.<br>Pero una persona, avanzó lentamente hacia ese cuerpo, no sabía como comprobar si estaba vivo, no sabía en que punto de la muñeca o cuello había que tocar, así que se le ocurrió hacer algo con su espejo de bolsillo, se lo pondría en la nariz y si el cristal se empaña, estaría vivo.  
>Mientras acercaba el cristal a la nariz del capitán, cayeron por sus mejillas unas pocas lágrimas, que segundo a segundo, fueron cada vez más, no aguantaba el lloro en silencio y se limitó a decirle a sus compañeros de equipo<br>-Gracias-  
>Lo dijo en bajo, pero un soplo de viento impulsó esas palabras y resonaron en los oídos de todos los del equipo haciendo que bajaran las cabezas.<br>Todos querían decir algo, pero decidieron que ese silencio, lo diría todo.  
>-Esta vivo- Dijo ella.<br>A alguien se le ocurrió sacar el móvil para llamar a la ambulancia pero Aki se había adelantado y ya estaba hablando con un médico.  
>-Perdón…- Dijo Ichinose - Lo siento de veras, está así por mi culpa<br>-Ichi… No te culpes… - Suspiró Aki  
>-…- Ichinose bajó la cabeza<br>Aki se sentía sola en aquel campo, solo la separaban 5 metros de sus compañeros, pero le parecían 5 kilómetros.  
>El campo estaba verde y el cielo radiante, pero ella lo veía negro y el cielo lleno de nubes. En mitad de esos tristes pensamientos, se escuchó por fin la ambulancia.<br>-Por fin…- Suspiró Aki.  
>-Ya voy yo con Endou- Dijo una feliz Fuyuka.<br>-Si claro, como te has preocupado tanto por él…- dijo irónicamente Aki  
>Fuyuka dió un paso atrás y Aki y un inconsciente Endou subieron a la ambulancia.<br>La ambulancia fue desapareciendo por las calles de la ciudad, apenas se escuchaba su ruido, un triste Ichinose, dibujó una sonrisa en su cara cuando escucha en su oído derecho, la idea de Rika.  
>-¡Chicos!- Gritó<br>Todos se tornaron hacia él con los oídos abiertos.  
>-Cuando Endou despierte, hagamosle una fiesta en el hospital- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.<br>-¡SIII!- Gritaron todos, como si recibieran órdenes del capitán.  
>Las gerentes estaban sentadas en el banquillo, viendo como entrenaban, esta vez con Tachimukai de portero.<br>-Mi Mamoru-chan se va a poner bien, se va a poner bien.- Decía Fuyuka con brillo en los ojos.  
>-¿Tuyo? Tía, como babes por él mientras el pasa de ti. - Le dijo Natsumi algo picada.<br>-¡Cayate boba! !Y en cuanto se despierte le voy a besar!  
>A las dos gerentes que estaban normales, les cayó una gota al estilo anime y Natsumi dijo<br>-Como hagas eso a Endou le da una embolia o una metástasis cerebral...  
>Fuyuka se fue a un rincón a jugar con su muñeco budú de Natsumi, pero por más agujas que le clavaba, todo el mal iva para ella misma.<br>Aki y Endou llegaron al hospital, a Endou se lo llevaron rápidamente a observación por si le había dado un derrame cerebral, Aki estaba nerviosísima, no podía con tanta presión y se metió en los baños del hospital a llorar.  
>El resto del equipo llegó, todos tristes por Endou, todos preguntánse qué tal estaría el capitán. Algunos llegaron a pensar que podría haber muerto, pero ni se les ocurrió decirlo.<br>Haruna no vió a Aki por ningún rincón, pero escucho sus llantos en un baño. Entró. Tocó en la puerta.  
>-¿Aki? Abre por favor.<br>En unos pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta y Haruna pudo ver el rostro de Aki destrozado. Tenía el lápiz de ojos corrido, le goteaba el pintalabios color carmín, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía el pelo desordenado.  
>-Aki... ¿Cómo estás tan mal? - Dijo Haruna poniéndose casi tan triste como ella.<br>-Haru... - Dijo entre llantos. - No podría soportar que le pasara nada... - Siguió hablando entre lágrimas  
>-Aki... - Le secó las lágrimas con un rosa pañuelo. - ¿Qué más te pasa? Cuéntamelo por favor, Aki...<br>-Haruna... Yo... No sé qué me pasa con él... Cuando lo veo, siento algo distinto por él... Y sus ojos... Me encanta el brillo que desprenden... Haruna... Le Quiero.-

-POV ENDOU-

Ví un balón dirigirse hacia mi cara, pero no me dió en la cara, me dió en la frente. Apenas sentí dolor, ya que enseguida me caí al suelo. Durante un tiempo no sentí nada, pero después escuché voces y rápidamente sentí una bocina de ambulancia. ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué podía pensar y escuchar a la gente? No lo sé... Alguien me acompañó en la ambulancia, no distinguía quien era, pero tenía voz dulce y unas manos suaves. Esas manos pasaron por mis mejillas muchas veces, pero seguramente ella no se habría dado cuenta de esos gestos superficiales. No sé si me sonrojaría cuando me pasaba su mano, lo dudo, no sentía nada por fuera. Noté que me movieron, debía de ser la camilla que me llevaría a algún rincón del hospital. Durante unos segundos escuché unos llantos, ¿Por qué sería? ¿De quién eran esos llantos? Creo que ya nunca lo sabré. Volví a sentirme quieto, supongo que estaría en alguna habitación del hospital, o en observación. Quería despertarme, pero no estaba mal durmiendo, aunque me gustaría que mis párpados se levantaran.  
>Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, senti que alguien besaba mis labios, eso hizo que reaccionara por momentos, sentí un escalofrío en mi médula espinal y me desperté, veía borroso, pero pude ver un cabello anaranjado, ¿Natsumi? Volví a dormirme, desde luego, esos labios no serían los que me despertarían. Yo no quería a esa persona, la persona a la que yo quería, tenía unas manos suaves, una voz dulce, un pelo marrón verdecido y unos ojos negros que me embobaban con su profundidad, como si fuera un mar. Esa persona no era ficción, tenía nombre y apellido. Aki Kino<p>

**Bueno, ya está! Sí, algo cortito, lo siento! Espero que os guste, y cuando me venga un arrebato de inspiración, escribiré el siguiente capítulo. **


End file.
